The Spot
by Woodrokiro
Summary: Rukia parks her car right in her parking spot every single day. AU. Based on (tumblr) deathberryprompts' "obsession."


Rukia parks her car right in her parking spot every single day.

It is simple as that, as boring and truthful a statement as "the sky is blue" or "snow is cold." Everyone knows it, everyone understands it. She's lived in her apartment for three years now, and not once has it been questioned whether the spot _smack dab in front of her building_ was hers for the taking.

Which is why when she comes home from work one day to find it already occupied by a foreign Camry, she is only slightly displeased.

But she quickly shrugs it off because whatever, they're new to the neighborhood, it's street cleaning day on the other side early the next morning, sometime's your tired and get stressed last minute, she gets it. Never mind that there are plenty of spots still available right around the corner-but really, it's fine. She finds a spot two blocks away.

When the black Camry is yet again in front of her apartment the next day, Rukia's officially peeved because _there are so many other spots, why would you-_ okay. Okay! Benefit of the doubt. Again, they're new, they don't know the rules-someone just needs to inform them. She decides it's nothing that a thoughtful, friendly handwritten note can't fix. She sticks the piece of paper under the windshield-visible, but not so aggressive to be in the driver's direct line of vision.

Unlike the note she finds on _her_ car the next morning.

" _It's_ _public parking_ _, meaning anyone can park there-you, me whoever. First come first serve._

 _P.S. What's the picture of the rabbit at the end got to do with anything? It's a crappy enough drawing that you can leave it out..."_

 _Well_. She never. Not often one to lose her composure, there's just something about this note that's so-so arrogant. Se huffs and scrawls out a much more unlady like response on the back, slapping it on his car with a "hmph."

" _Public parking or no it has been publicly acknowledge that this is_ _my_ _spot. Clearly you already knew that because you recognized my car to put your rude note on. I hate to quarrel with neighbors, and I hope that you understand. P.S. Chappy (who I've practiced drawing for many years now) is my signature, it's like an emoji smiley face_ _or have you not heard of emojis like you haven't heard of parking etiquette._ "

And really, later that night through the morning she has the decency to be embarrassed. Maybe the person is just defensive and embarrassed themselves. Maybe she shouldn't have gone off on them like that, mayb-

A new note appears the next morning.

" _Oh I'm so sorry-do you pay for this spot? No? Didn't think so. That's why they call it PUBLIC PARKING. Open for the public, not the 1% elitists. There is so much parking in this neighborhood-there is no reason your little Prius can't go down the oh so long ONE BLOCK. P.S. Yeah I know what an emoji is, I live in the 21st century. Just wondering how much of a life you really have if you can sit there and sketch out a rabbit as opposed to a simple ": )" face._ "

Rukia sees red.

" _NO I DO NOT PAY FOR THE SPOT BUT AGAIN IT'S CALLED ETIQUETTE YOU UNEDUCATED SWINE. It's not about parking somewhere else, my Prius is compact it can fit anywhere THAT'S THE POINT OF A PRIUS. It's the principle-it's a matter of respect for fellow neighbors which you obviously don't have. How is a person with a CAMRY going to lecture me on being elitist? P.S. It's called artistic expression, it sets me apart from other people who just decide for a simple smiley face, what lack of life do you have to be picking on that?"_

She draws a victorious bunny crushing a Camry on the bottom of the page out of spite.

The following morning:

" _That drawing doesn't make any logical sense and if it's not about parking then what-you know what? Writing out these notes is wasting too much of my time and valuable resources. Stop killing trees, elitist. Here is my number:"_

A phone number is on the bottom of the page, and while Rukia grumbles out a "like I would ever contact you over phone, psycho" but she puts it into her phone anyway under the contact name "Parking Imbecile" because she will find vengeance some way, some how.

...

It's been a week and it's getting ridiculous.

Rukia doesn't think she has ever met/not-met anyone with as much audacity as this man (and she knows it's a man okay she knows it because ONLY A MAN WOULD BE THIS BARBARIC AND STUPID). He has not ONCE left the spot open for her and frankly it's about to cause her an aneurysm.

Which is why her roommates find her awake inhumanly early on a Friday morning, huddled in a blanket and parked by the window like a medieval winter lord overlooking his kingdom.

Orihime and Rangiku look at each other before the former gently rubs Rukia's shoulder. "Rukia... I really think you should go back to bed."

"I'm fine."

"In the great scheme of things is it really worth being angry about?"

"I'm not angry. Thank you for your concern, Orihime, but I'm fine. Completely calm."

"I just don't like seeing you... Like this."

Rukia squeezes her hand, but her eyes never leave the window. "Thank you, Orihime. But really, I'm great! It's not a big deal. It's just the principal, you know?"

"Absolutely, but Rukia-"

"PRINCIPAL, ORIHIME."

"Pffft she isn't angry, Hime! She just wants to meet him." Rukia can't see her, but she's almost positive Rangiku is waggling her eyebrows.

"I do want to meet him, but only to see him cower before me as I give him the biggest scolding he's ever gotten in his life. Let's see how he clever he thinks he is FACE TO FACE," Rukia lets out a "oh ho ho" sound that may or may not concern her roommates, but she doesn't care. Her focus is on that goddamned Camry.

"Just make sure you don't hit him, Rukia-chan. Pay day isn't for another week so I can't bust you out of jail."

"Rangiku! There will be no hitting, Rukia wouldn't do that."

Rukia doesn't say anything, and Orihime sighs. "It's six in the morning Rukia. You leave by eight, I'm sure he leaves around seven or so. Eat breakfast with us, at least?"

She nods, slowly. "Okay... Okay. I'll get up for a coffee. But then I'm coming right back."

"See? What a great start to the morning."

... Look, Rukia is not even gone for FIVE MINUTES-walking to the kitchen, just getting a coffee and putting in an embarrassing amount of sugary cream into the cup, stirring AS SHE WALKS BACK TO THE WINDOW- and he's gone. The Camry's gone. She lets out a quiet scream that she imagines sounds a bit like a pterodactyl.

"Now, Kuchiki-"

Her roommates look helplessly on (although Rangiku looks more mildly interested than anything) as she starts banging a text out on her phone.

 _Rukia Kuchiki: HOW ARE YOU SO FAST_

 _Parking Imbecile: ?_

 _Rukia Kuchiki: HOW DID YOU GET INTO YOUR CAR SO QUICKLY AND DRIVE OUT OF THE SPOT. I WAS GONE FOR TWO SECONDS._

 _Parking Imbecile: Ah. Parking chick, good morning._

 _Rukia Kuchiki: HOW_

 _Parking Imbecile: I think the better question is why were you staring out the window for me...? What, are you stalking me now?_

 _Rukia Kuchiki:_

 _Rukia Kuchiki:_

"He has a point!" Rangiku calls out around a mouthful of cereal.

 _That is beside the point_ , Rukia bangs out. _The point is you need to get out of my spot._

A pause. No answer. And then

 _Parking Imbecile: No._

 _Rukia Kuchiki: You leave me no choice. I'm going to report you to the authorities._

 _Parking Imbecile: PFFT, for parking in a PUBLIC SPOT?_

 _Rukia Kuchiki: For texting while driving! I doubt you're following the rules of the road and have pulled over to have this conversation, you barbarian._

 _Parking Imbecile: Oooh, I'm shaking in my shoes. You have no way of proving that._

 _Rukia Kuchiki: Fine then. FIGHT ME FOR IT._

 _Parking Imbecile: I'm not going to fight you! You're like super freaking tiny. It wouldn't be fair._

 _Parking Imbecile: For you, I mean. Obviously._

 _Parking Imbecile: It's been five minutes, no response to that? That was easy._

 _Rukia Kuchiki: I'M STILL GOING TO FIGHT YOU. Just. How did you know I was short? Or that I was a girl?_

"I'm going to pummel this creep tomorrow," she grunts to her roommates when it becomes clear he won't respond. By now Orihime looks only half worried and Rangiku's got a strange glint in her eye.

"You know," she throws to Rukia silkily over her shoulder, in a tone that she absolutely doesn't trust, "the question also begs asking: what does getting up early matter if you need the spot coming home? What did you really want to confront him on?"

She loves her roommates, she really does. But sometimes, she wishes they would just stop talking.

...

That afternoon, she gets off work early and races home _just to reach him as he's pulling into her her HER spot_. She feels like screaming an Amazonian battle cry.

"HEY." She parks her car haphazardly across the street, really she should straighten out her car and make sure it's within one foot from the curb but _this isn't the time Rukia_.

He's getting out of his car and throws a glance over at her before reaching into his car for some box, casual and cool and maybealittlebithotwowFUCKTHISGUY she's gonna kill him. "Parking chick. Good afternoon, how are you?"

"I'm great, thank you. I hope you're ready."

"Ready for what?" He runs his hand through his orange hair looking bored, but there's a glint in his eye and Rukia decides she'll go for the eyeballs first.

"For our fight."

"Jesus, for a parking spot? Really?"

"This isn't even about the spot, this is about honor! Let's do this!"

"I'm not fighting you, Rukia-" He yelps in pain when she kicks him in the shin.

"How did you know my name?!"

"Wait, okay just calm down-"

"Look who's stalking who!"

"Your roommate told me!"

Rukia drops her offensive stance, incredulity in her eyes. "What?"

"I think her name's Rangiku? Anyway, I stopped by your apartment the other day because I... Wanted to talk to you. You were at work, but she said that was your name."

She makes a mental note to never let Rangiku in on any juicy gossip ever again, ever. A proper punishment. "Then how did you know what I looked like?"

"Jesus, we're _neighbors_. You think I don't see you walking around the neighborhood from time to time? Or driving your car?"

"Okay... All right. Fine. Fair enough. Maybe. But that's not going to stop me from taking back my spot."

His face changes, and suddenly Rukia is very, very aware of his lithe body leaning against his car, his sleeves pulled up to his elbows to show off well toned forearms.

"I'll give you your spot back under one condition."

She snorts. "And what's that?"

"Let me take you out for dinner tomorrow."

A beat. Rukia is stunned, and she watches as color rises to his cheeks and the leaning into his car turns into awkward, rapid hand movement. "Oh shit, that was- Fuck that was so douchey and not at all as cool as I thought it would be, um. UM. Yeah no nevermind here's your spot."

He nearly leaps into his car, springs it to ignition and pulls out wildly, nearly hitting another vehicle on the way there. Also forgetting his box was on top of his car.

Rukia stares at its remains (what looks to be a bunch of Shakespeare plays) and wonders what the hell just happened.

...

After much deliberating, she calls him later that night.

"Hello?" His voice-humorously strained-attempts to be calm.

"Hi."

"...Hey."

She struggles to think of what to say first. "You forgot your... Your box."

"Yeah, I know... Thanks."

"On your car."

"YEAH." (she thinks she can hear a slap to the forehead) "Yeah, thanks. If you want, you can just-leave it at the tree? Across the spot? I don't want to.. Yeah. Unless that's still too close-"

"I really like that spot," she interrupts.

"... Yeah I can tell."

"It's where I always park. I've parked there for three years."

"Cool."

"And I'd really like to keep it."

He huffs. It sounds like he's frustrated. "Yeah, I already told you you could have it-"

"So I guess I'll be going to dinner with you tomorrow at 6."

He doesn't say anything at first, and Rukia fears she might have messed up-until she hears him take a shaky breath. "Yeah?"

"Yes. Do you have a place in mind?"

"No, yeah I can- pretty sure I can come up with something. Do you- you want me to pick you up or..?"

"Absolutely. I don't want to lose my spot."

He laughs again, and Rukia thinks this weekend won't be too bad.

( _Rukia resigns her lifetime punishment for Rangiku in exchange for the information that his name is Ichigo, but it is still a long, long time before she tells her anything._ )

( _It nearly kills her._ )


End file.
